


Nine Words on Submission

by Lagerstatte



Series: Listen to the Never [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Female Ignis Scientia, Female Noctis Lucis Caelum, Frottage, Genderswap, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/pseuds/Lagerstatte
Summary: This isn't how they usually do it. For a start, Noct likes to be on top — physically, bodily on top — likes to pin Ignis down with the weight of her, feel her sweat and tremble and shake apart beneath her, skin on skin. She likes to have her hands on Ignis, worship her perfect body; she loves being the one to take her to pieces. She loves that it'sherhands,herfingers that shred Ignis' propriety, her formal mask, and makes her beg and sob and writhe. She loves that Ignis lies back and lets her take care of her, for once. She loves how good she is at it. She loves how much Ignis loves it.So — this isn't normal, not the way they usually fuck.Not, of course, that Noct's complaining.





	Nine Words on Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any concrit is welcomed <3

This isn't how they usually do it. For a start, Noct likes to be on top — physically, bodily on top — likes to pin Ignis down with the weight of her, feel her sweat and tremble and shake apart beneath her, skin on skin. She likes to have her hands on Ignis; she loves being the one to take her to pieces. She loves that it's _her_ hands, _her_ fingers that shred Ignis' propriety, her formal mask, and make her beg and sob and writhe. She loves that Ignis lies back and lets her take care of her, for once. She loves how good she is at it. She loves how much Ignis loves it.

So — this isn't normal, not the way they usually fuck. Not with Noct sitting back on the couch and Ignis on the floor in front of her, showing off the flexibility of her hips as she splays her legs, grinding her hot, slick cunt on Noct's bare foot. Not with Noct's fingers of one hand in Ignis' mouth as Ignis sucks at them, wet and sloppy and loud, and Noct's other hand resting lightly on her thigh. Not with Ignis naked and Noct still in her cocktail dress.

Not, of course, that Noct's complaining.  
  
Ignis' tits bounce a little as she rocks her hips, and Noct leans forwards, reaches down with her free hand to grasp at one, rough. She loves Ignis' tits — loves pretty much everything about them — the size and heft and shape of them, how sensitive they are, loves kissing them and teasing the nipples with her tongue and teeth, hearing the echoes of Ignis' pleasure as she gasps. Loves feeling that pleasure in Ignis' body reacting to Noct: nipples peaking, back arching, tremors and weak fingers and toes curling. So Noct squeezes her handful of Ignis' tit, pinches and rolls the nipple between finger and thumb, tugging at it, and feels Ignis' moan through her fingers in Ignis' mouth. She pinches harder, and Ignis' hips lose their rhythm, mouth going slack, her hands rising to touch Noct's knees, butterfly-light.  
  
'Hands down,' Noct says, and Ignis' hands fall obediently to tuck themselves away behind her back.  
  
Noct lets go of Ignis' reddened tit, pushes the skirt of her own dress up so she can press her fingertips against the hot, damp fabric of her panties. The touch, that'd be barely there even without the fabric, is still white-hot, and she's so turned on, so fucking horny it's all she can do not to grab Ignis by the hair and shove her face between her legs. (Ignis would love it, she knows, but she wants to drag this out, wants that even more than she wants Ignis' tongue lapping at her aching cunt).

She spreads her legs, watches as Ignis' eyes flick down from her face, and uses her fingers in Ignis' mouth to tilt her head up.  
  
'No peeking,' she says, has to swallow away the moan swelling in her throat as Ignis' tongue swipes across the soft skin between her fingers. She watches Ignis blink, eyes dragging back up to meet her own. 'Good,' she says. 'Don't look away.'  
  
Ignis doesn't look away — not even when her hips jerk and thighs clench as Noct presses her foot up against her, or when she sobs as she grinds out her orgasm in hard, tight little jerks of her hips. She doesn't look away when Noct says: 'Keep moving,' and she doesn't stop moving even as the aftershocks of her orgasm leave her loose-limbed and graceless, messy, arrhythmic, getting slick all over the insides of her thighs. Her eyes are wet, and there's saliva all over her lips and down her chin.  
  
It is, Noct thinks, dizzily, a good look on her. Her skin is flushed red, cheeks and collar and tits and stomach, damp with sweat. Noct watches it glisten, and the way Ignis' chest heaves and tits bounce, the movement of the long, perfect lines of her body — she slips her fingers under her panties and can't stop the breathless groan that creeps out from between her parted lips. She's already soaking, slippery, and her fingers make a wet sound as she presses them deeper into the folds of her cunt. She strokes the pads of her fingertips over her clit and her hips push up against them. Ignis makes a sound, low and desperate, and Noct shoves her fingers deeper into her mouth, too. She curls them over Ignis' tongue, stroking it in the same motion she's stoking herself; arousal makes her groan, feet curl, press up against Ignis. It makes her _want,_ makes her greedy — greedier — body aching. There's heat churning inside her , and she wants it hotter; she wants Ignis, and Ignis' body, and the sloppy sounds Ignis makes with Noct's fingers pressed between her lips.

Noct leans back into the couch, and Ignis follows her, tilting forwards, pressing herself against Noct's leg so she can keep her cunt on Noct's foot and Noct's fingers in her mouth. She's still rubbing herself off on Noct's foot, keeping moving like Noct had told her to — and then she's gasping, hips jerking and rising a little from Noct, and Noct realises dizzily that she must be coming again. Even just the thought of it is enough to make Noct moan, heat pooling, molten, in her belly. Feeling the shudders of it — Ignis' smooth, sweat-slicked skin, the vibration of her groans, her hot, swollen cunt on Noct's foot — makes Noct's breath sob in her throat, makes her hips thrust up into her hand. Ignis' tits bounce on top of Noct's knee, heavy, flesh slapping on flesh.

She's not sure what pushes her over the edge, but it's there. Fingers pushing down on her clit, Noct grits her teeth, trying to force the arousal back, draw out the swell and peak of it for just a moment longer. It's too late; her orgasm breaks over her hard and fast, wringing her out like a wet rag, making her gasp open-mouthed. She clenches Ignis' jaw, thumb pressing up under her chin to hold her in place while she shudders and moans through the hot, tight waves of it. Her hand falls from Ignis' mouth, unintentional, and even as she's reaching back Ignis presses her face into it, sticky, trembling, gasping as well. Her thumb strokes Ignis' lips, and Ignis' tongue flicks out to lick it. Her mouth stays open wide, panting, when Noct moves to tangle her fingers in Ignis' hair.

'Good,' Noct says, breathless, hoarse. She thinks she should say more, but she's winded, words beyond her. She pulls her hand from her panties and presses it to Ignis' mouth instead, and lets Ignis lick her clean.


End file.
